Forward is the Best Way to Go
by lolgirl22
Summary: Ron's indiscretions have come to light, and Hermione is pissed! How will she react, and how can she recover! Maybe her job can help.
1. Time to go!

Walking outside, the rain was pouring down wetting her hair and successfully hiding her tears from the surrounding observers. It was a busy night, and the street was filled with late shoppers trying to fill the space under the trees in their living rooms. The brunette, without an umbrella or hood to protect her head from the onslaught of rain, rushed past the shoppers until she reached the tavern at the end of the road. Ignoring the greeting from the man behind the bar, she made her way to the fireplace and hopped in. With that, the power of the flames swept her away to her final destination.

When she landed in the fireplace of her home, she whipped out her wand and cast several drying and heating charms upon herself as she made her way to the bedroom. Summoning several plastic bags that were normally used for garbage she went to the closet and emptied half of it into the first bag. Once filled, she opened a new bag and continued on with the dresser and the night table closest to the door. Following that, she went from room to room and rid of any and all things that would remind her of him. His razor, his towel, his armchair shrunken down to a dollhouse size, were all packed unceremoniously into the trash bags and placed by the entrance of the house.

With almost everything packed she closed off the fireplace to visitors and began to break his precious sports equipment and place them in a pile on top of the grill that is normally used for logs. She made certain that while it burnt she would be able to see every piece burn slowly all at the same time.

The fireplace was ready to hand a mean blow.

Taking a crate from the closet she emptied it of its gifts under the small tree in the living room. Taking one in particular and pointed her wand at it. Light flew out of the instrument soundlessly and the package was placed atop the pile of garbage bags.

The crate, being newly emptied, was then filled with any photo of the woman and a red haired man with a lopsided grin. Those that were moving of the man, were looking at the curly haired brunette and were trying to soundlessly, as their voices could not be portrayed by the papers, persuade the woman to not act so rashly.

With the last photo in the crate, she hid it in the closet from which it originally came.

Shutting the door, she leaned against it. Crying silently, she surveyed the less filled room, and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. The clock on the mantle of the fireplace began to sing with life as the minute hand hit twelve and the hour hit five.

It took a few minutes more of waiting before a jingle of keys outside could be heard.

The lock clicked, and the woman rushed to dry her tears and rushed to sit on the sofa while grabbing a book. She situated herself comfortably as the door swung open.

As the door pushed against the bags and the crinkle of plastic could be heard, the brunette took out her wand once more and sent flames to the fireplace.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "What's with the stuff at the door? Are we having a yard sale?"

"You could say that." She said stiffly while flipping the page of her book.

"Oh, a Christmas drive then? Do we really need to donate that much?" the red haired man turned the corner and flashed his lopsided grin. He looked around the room with a puzzled look on his face, "Where's my chair?"

"I don't know, do you think that my agent may know?"

"Why would she, she doesn't come here?"

"Yes, yes, what was I thinking?"

He chuckled at the woman, "By the way, as a favour today I got some new robes for the Cannons."

"That's nice, but I think you meant 'with your new flavor.'" she said with an air of nonchalance.

"What are you talking about?" he said with a confused look.

She looked up and smiled, "Nothing."

"Okay... Anyways, did you lock the floo? I tried to come in through that, but for some reason I couldn't get through."

"Yeah I did, I was cold so I started a fire when I got home. I shut off the floo to avoid unfortunate occurrences."

He turned around to face the fire, "I see .aa..aa..." Rushing towards the fireplace, he tried to put out the fire to no avail. Furious, he turned towards his companion. "Why is my quidditch supplies in there?" he asked pointing a stiff finger towards the inferno, "You know I have practice tomorrow."

She closed her book and looked him in the eyes and said simply, "I was cold."

"WOMAN! I WAS COLD WAS NOT A REASON TO BURN MY WORK STUFF!"

"How about you tell me: What would be a good reason Won-Won?"

He stiffened, and looked straight at her, "Since when do you call me Won-Won?"

"Since I saw my agent today. She described to me a hot situation her roommate got into with an old flame last night. At first, I was just nodding going along with the story, not really listening. At least that was until she said, 'I forgot how annoying Won-Won and Lav-Lav were.' I was about to change the subject when I heard that. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my fiancé not only cheated on me, but has also been pursuing a relationship with my agent's roommate for the past three months. Three months! That meant that the guy who promised his heart to me two months ago is a ridiculous weeny, and not worth my time." He looked at her in shock as she took a deep breath and calmly said, "I am only going to say this once: Take YOUR SHIT and get the HELL OUT!"

"Hermione," he said approaching the curly brunette, "It's not what it sounds like. I have been meeting with her to discuss the robes."

"I guess disrobing would qualify as discussing robes. Padma does not lie, so do not even TRY that angle!" Hermione said forcefully as she pushed the man away. "You had an away game last night and instead of coming home you went to Lavender's apartment and had sex on their couch!"

"That never happened!"

"Really, so you say! But what about when you offered an orgie to my agent and her sister when they walked in on you two! Then when Padma said no, you cast out an invite for a three-way with Parvati!"

He tried to stammer a response.

"Don't even try, go!"

"But this is my house!"

"No, it is MY house that we were living in!"

"No it's mine!"

"Oh, that is RICH! We both know that my parents left me this house!"

"But I did the repairs!"

"You never did! I paid for the repairs and the contractors for the basement with the money that I earned!"

"Just because I couldn't afford to help with the house you aren't helping me!"

At that moment she saw red, "YOU COULD'VE VERY WELL HELPED WITH THE HOUSE BUT YOU REFUSED TO DO ANY HEAVY LIFTING YOU WANTED 'PROFESSIONALS' TO DO THE JOB! WHICH IS FUNNY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU RESENT ALL THE 'PROFESSIONAL' PLAYERS ON THE TEAM YOU WORK FOR!"

"YOU'RE INSULTING MY CAREER NOW!"

"NO, I'M INSULTING YOU ATTITUDE AND PERSONALITY AS A LAZY ASS THAT WONT DO ANYTHING THAT WILL HELP HIM OUT IN THE LONG RUN!"

"HOW COULD I HAVE EVER THOUGHT THAT I LOVED A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU!"

At that the red anger gave her tunnel vision that focused on the man's stuff at the door. With her wand out she yelled, "Incendio!" and his stuff went up in flames, while not affecting the surrounding walls and side table.

"HERMIONE!"

"OUT!" she yelled turning to him. "YOU'RE NOT MOVING FAST ENOUGH!" With that she conjured birds that flew after and attacked him on his way out the door.


	2. April 11th

A few months had gone by since the incident and Hermione refused to show the sadness that she felt due to Ronald's behaviour. Instead, she either chose to change the subject when his name was brought up or she would chose to ignore the person asking and walk past them.

Throughout those months the press was following her activities avidly, and all were wondering what the young starlet would do next. Some were hoping that she would turn as bad as a Carrie Underwood song, while others (mainly her friends) were hoping for her to recover and find someone new that was better for her.

Since the war ended, everyone in the golden crew went off to do their own things. Harry, on top of handling his assets and being married to Ginny, was also the owner and a player for the Puddlemere United team. Ginny, was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. This caused for the tension at their dinner table any night before and after matches that the Potters would play against each other, but since they played different positions they managed to survive the tension. As an avid quidditch fan himself, Ronald became one of the assistants to the manager of the Chudley Cannons.

The only member of their small close-knit group that did not go the sports route with her career was Hermione. This was to be expected seeing as she preferred having her feet safe on the sturdy ground as much as she could. As soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts, she went to BIMM in Brighton. As her education was complete, she now performed around London. Recently, she had released an album that was becoming quite popular, and was working with Padma to organize performances in both the magical and non-magical worlds. Her popularity in the magical music scene was due to her genre: country. There weren't many country singers in the magical world, never-mind the fact that they were in magical England.

Her career, and her friendship with Harry, had caused her to get used to being followed around Diagon Alley whenever she was seen out during the day. She also got used to the magazines critiquing her attire with a critical eye, especially recently because of the split. Although, her romance with Ronald was kept relatively quiet while they were dating (with only suspicions being printed in the papers), when their engagement was broken off it was cover worthy news for Witch Weekly. The reasons behind the broken engagement was a secret until a five month pregnant Lavender Brown was seen shopping with the guilty party at a baby supplies store across from the Leaky Cauldron two days ago.

With Ronald's record smeared with doubt, Hermione was happy that everybody, including the Weasley's (who did not believe that he cheated), knew the truth. It also made her happy that she had found out before the wedding occurred and not after they were permanently bound through the wizarding ceremony they had planned.

Although, she hated what happened, she was also grateful. Grateful for what the event did for her song writing. It happened like word vomit, and she was averaging at about 1 rough draft version of a song per day. Not all of these were good, but some were already guaranteed a spot in the next album, if what Padma told her was true.

It was on April 11th, the day before "her wedding day," that a request was made by the Quidditch board to her agent.

Dear Ms. Padma Patil,

It with great pleasure that we would like to offer a position on the Half-Time Performer Committee to your client Ms. Hermione Granger. Throughout the past years, since her graduation from Hogwarts, an average of three nominations per year were filed by a few prominent members of the community. With her rising popularity we would like to offer her a place with us as either the chair member for Puddlemere United, the Holyhead Harpies or with the Chudley Cannons.

The responsibilities for this position would be to watch home matches from the VIP box, and while there, if the game reaches two hours and the snitch has yet to be caught, to preform for the stadium as the players rest.

Also, the Committee has come to an agreement to begin a new tradition of having a pre-game show with the selected preformers of both teams before the snitch is released in the World Cup Finals.

If Ms. Granger agrees with the terms of the responsibilities outlined she need only sign one of the following contracts enclosed in this envelope.

Regards,

Ludo Bagman

Head of Game & Sports and Head of the Quidditch Committee

"This is fantastic!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I thought you might like this, plus it will also allow you try out your new songs and see how the stadium responds. It will give you the chance to study what the fans want!" said Padma equally as excited. This was the first time one of her clients had gotten a letter like this!

"Okay, I can definitely do this, I already go to all the games for two of these teams!"

"That's great! Which one don't you go to? You probably want to eliminate that one."

"Yeah, definitely not the Cannons... you know with Ronald and all..." she said blushing in embarrassment.

"Thank GOD! I didn't want to be forced to watch one of those games!"

Laughing Hermione responded, "They aren't the best team, are they?"

"No, No, definitely not. But no matter, you have two more choices."

"Can I think about it for a bit, I have friends on both of those teams. I'll talk to them first."

"Don't take too long, the first game is tomorrow for Puddlemere and next Saturday for the Harpies."

"Let me call them now and see if I can get this all sorted out."

"By all means," Padma waved to the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," sitting on her knees she grabbed some floo powder from the flower pot on her left and threw it in the fire saying Potter Cottage. Immediately a fire licked up the sides of her face and she was allowed to see through the other side of the connection. "HARRY! GINNY!"

"GIVE US A MINUTE MIONE" she heard Harry yell from up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, she waited for the two to collect themselves after acting like rabbits.

Descending the stairs the couple smoothed out their clothes and hair and came in front of the fireplace. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny smiled

"Hi guys, just got a job offer from the Quidditch Half-Time Performer Committee!"

Ginny squealed and jumped around! "YOU GOT IT! I knew you would, so when do you start? What team are you working with?"

"That's why I called. I either start tomorrow or I start next Saturday. But, I just needed to know that no matter what team I choose, there won't be any hard feelings right?"

They both nodded and Harry spoke, "Of course not, you know we love you no matter what. You're the sister that neither of us ever had."

"Aw, you guys! I would so hug you right now if I could! How about Pizza at my place to celebrate at 7?"

"We'll be there, see you Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Bye." Extracting her hear from the flames, she turned back to Padma. "Let's make a list."

Laughing, Padma shook her head, "How did I see that coming?"

Smiling widely Hermione conjured a Chalk board and began the list:

PUDDLEMERE

+ Very popular and successful

+ Harry's on the team

+ Allows for a varied audience

- Not the target audience for my first album

- Harry would sort of be my boss

- Ginny might get mad (she said she was okay with whatever choice I make)

HARPIES

+ Popular

+ Ginny's on the team

+ Most of the audience is my primary target audience

- Doesn't allow for much varience in the audience

- Girls can be bitchy

- Harry might get mad (Harry said the same as Ginny)

Studying the board for a final time, she turned toward her agent, "I think that for the advancement of my career it would be the logical choice to sign with Puddlemere"

"Great, I'll call for a press conference for the signing in a half an hour downstairs." Padma smiled, "Aren't you glad I told you to wear something nice before you came."

"You're my lifesaver!" she said sang dramatically.

* * *

"Good reference to one of your own songs!" said Padma as she stuck her tongue out. She passed Hermione out the door to tell her assistant to call the press conference, turning back she looked at Hermione, "Let's get you ready for those questions."

"Ms. Granger!" yelled the reporters as she made her way into the room and took her spot behind the table on the stage in front of the room.

"Good afternoon. You have been asked to come by my friend Ms Padma Patil to discuss my future in the music industry. I would like to announce my joining of the Quidditch Board's Half-Time Performers Committee, or HalTPeC as it is otherwise known. I will be preforming in Puddlemere's stadium this season." This announcement caused a slew of questions to be shouted at once. "Please, sit down I will respond to one person at a time."

The first one called upon was the gangly reporter from 'Quidditch Now!' "Is it true that you were offered multiple contracts by different teams?"

"Yes, I was offered three separate choices."

Next was a thin reporter from Witch Weekly, "Which other teams were you asked by, and what were your reasons for declining?"

The brunette looked at Padma who nodded then shook her head from behind the curtain that hid her. "I was also contacted by the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons. As for my reasons, I do not wish to comment."

Looking disappointed the reporter sat down. Next was Rita Skeeter, "Did you not sign with the Cannons because of your unsteady relations with one of the assistants to the managers?"

"Ms. Skeeter, I already said I would not comment to the reasons why I chose Puddlemere. Do you have another question?"

"Yes, is it true that you plan to come out with a new album in the upcoming months?" she asked looking disappointed, especially since her magical quill was confiscated at the door.

"Yes, I plan on releasing it after the end of the Quidditch season. I also plan on releasing some 'singles' as the muggles call it throughout the summer months." Whispers broke out across the room, a pale hand from the back raised, "Yes, Luna"

"Are you planing to look for inspiration at the games this season?"

* * *

Hermione smiled, "I can't do that; Inspiration hits me and I'm always at it's mercy no matter where I am or what I'm doing. Thank you, for coming today to watch as I begin to work with the HalTPeC to make this Quidditch season musical." With that she opened the folder before her and signed the document within.

At 6:30 Hermione called in a pizza and opened a bottle of wine. Sitting she looked through her notebook that was filled with the songs she had written, taking note of which ones would work for the afternoon game tomorrow.

The pizza came at 6:50 and her friends followed shortly thereafter. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Hermione!" said Harry as he shed his coat.

"This is so exciting Hermione! I hope you get to sing for one of the games I'll play in!" Ginny said while hugging her to death.

"I know right! Sorry guys, you know how I said it would be a celebratory dinner? Well, I lied."

Harry had a nervous look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I need your help."

"What for?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know what to sing for tomorrow." I said frowning at my songbook.

"Oh, that's all? That's easy enough! Okay, so the performances should be about an hour long each. And everytime you perform mix it up a bit, I mean Celestina Warbeck sang 'Cauldron of Hot Strong Love' at every performance last year for us! Talk about annoying, I've heard that song practically 24-7 when I was little!"

"Do you think I could play some covers from some muggle artists?"

"Why not? What about some Lynyrd Skynyrd!" Said a smiling Harry as he poured glasses of wine for himself and Ginny.

"Okay then, if the owner wants 'Sweet Home Alabama' he will have it!" Hermione announced dramatically slamming her fist on the wooden coffee table in front of her.

"Don't forget 'Sweet Caroline'! Everybody who's listened to that likes it." Ginny reminded as Hermione began her list.

"Okay, I'll start with that and the Owner's Choice will be last. Do you think that anybody on the team would have a preference?"

Harry nodded, "Wood loved that song by Miranda Lambert, Something about a Liar. And Dena is obsessed with your CD, practically hummed 'White Light' through all of practice this morning. Lena, you know Dena's little sister, loves Regina Spektor."

Nodding Hermione added those to her list, "'Sweet Caroline', 'My Lifesaver'- Ginny, 'When I think about it I want it back', 'White liar'-Wood, 'Night, Knight', 'Kerosine', 'Samson'- Lena, 'White Light'- Dena and 'Sweet Home Alabama'- Harry. Does that sound good?"

"Yay! You put my favorite in!"

"Ginny, I would never forget when I sang it the first time for you. You were adamant that you needed it for your wedding song."

"I know and I still love it."

Laughing Harry sat in the armchair across from the girls and grabbed a slice of pizza, "Do you think that will be enough songs?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. With the smart ass comments that I'll add in between, that should be about an hour. Who is the team playing against anyways?"

"The Vultures, I think?"

"Honestly, Harry! You not only play for the team, you own it and you're not sure who you're playing against!" the brunette chastised the man who looked ashamed. Ginny laughed, rolling sideways on the couch, being careful not to spill her wine. Hermione asked, "Anyways, when should I be over to set up and rehearse?"

"How about at 10 in the morning. Both teams should be warming up on the practice pitches. Would two hours be enough time? They start filling the stadium at about noontime for an afternoon game like this."

"That should be plenty of time! Thanks, Harry."

After hugging the man the three began to chat about their lives and such. Before they knew it, the pizza was finished and the bottle was dry. Announcing their goodbyes the couple left Hermione's home, leaving her to a night of tossing and turning: otherwise know as not accomplishing anything for being so nervous!


End file.
